


Accidental Hero

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: "Take me instead", FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guns, Hostage Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Paul decides to roam around for a bit. He never anticipated the kind of trouble he would end up in.(Febuwhump Day 5: “Take Me Instead”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 6





	Accidental Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hostage situation, guns

The next day, what was left of the band made their way from Philadelphia to Pittsburgh via train.

At some point mid-journey, Paul found himself unusually antsy and fidgety.

“John. I’m gonna walk around for a bit.”

“Yeah. I’ll come grab you if you’re not back in like 10 minutes, ok?”

“Ok.”

=====================================================================

10 minutes later, Paul still wasn’t back.

“I’ll be back. Hopefully Paul hasn’t gotten himself into too much trouble.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ringo replied, sifting through Instagram messages.

“Ok. Rings, you’re ok staying with Mal in case anything happens on your end?”

“Of course.”

“Ok. Just checking.”

As John left, a sense of dread filled his stomach. He brushed it off, hoping that his intuition was wrong.

He walked down the narrow corridors of the train, the tension in his mind still not going away.

He made the mistake of opening a random door, only to find Paul and 5 other people cowered in the corner of the cabin. In the adjacent corner of the room stood another man, wielding a gun.

“Oh fuck.” John thought. “”Welp. Time to take matters into my own hands.”

John stood in the doorway, distracting everyone else in the room.

“You don’t want any of them. Take me instead.”

A hearty laugh erupted from the gunman before he pointed the gun directly to John.

“Why on Earth would I want you?”

“Distraction.”

“What?”

All of a sudden, the gunman was knocked out by a suitcase, and he fell to the ground in one collected slump. As he fell, Paul was right behind him, holding the suitcase above his head.

“Wow, Macca.”

“Just get everyone out of here.”

John nodded and motioned for everyone to get out. Paul guided everyone to the cabin across and locked the main cabin behind him, making sure that the guy he knocked out was still in there.

As John and Paul walked back to their cabin, something popped in John’s mind.

“Were you scared there?”

“A bit, yeah. But while you were distracting him, I found the suitcase. Piece of cake after that.”

John laid a gentle hand on Paul’s shoulder.

“You’re a hero, Macca.”


End file.
